As described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/978,105 titled “Active Suspending” and filed Oct. 29, 2004, active suspension systems may be deployed in vehicles, such as cars, trucks, boats, ships, and aircraft, to keep a plant (such as a seat, platform and/or cabin) in approximately the same vertical position relative to a horizontal axis of the vehicle.